Tokyo Mew Mew A La Romantica Mode
by Ringo-sama
Summary: Här kommer fortsättningen på Tokyo Mew Mew. Jag har själv skrivit hela. Gör en review, please!
1. Chapter 1

På en bänk satt Rinde och ritade. Hon hade långt, brunt hår, och oceanblåa, vackra, klara ögon. Hon suckade. Rasten var snart slut, och hon var inte klar med sin teckning än. Hon kollade på uppslaget i tidningen "Magical Manga" igen. Det var en tävling där man skulle rita en bild på en egen mangafigur.

Hon kallade sin för Kasumi, som var en kattmänniska med grönt hår, lila ögon, svart svans och svarta öron, samt blåa jeanskläder.

"Rinde-san? Har det hänt något? Är du okej?"

Det var Sakura som frågade. Hon var mörkhyad, hade långt, silkeslent, svart hår och klara, lavendelfärgade ögon.

Hon hade kommit till klassen samma dag som Rinde, för ca en vecka sedan.

"Nej då, Sakura-san, jag är okej." svarade Rinde.

Det ringde in och de begav sig mot klassrummet. Nästa lektion var NO med Auymi Shinto. Hon var i 30 årsåldern, väldigt vacker med sitt krulliga röda hår, som oftast var uppsatt i en knut i bak med lite slingor fram. Hennes ögon var mörkblåa, och utstrålade glädje och vänlighet. Hon skulle kunna ha varit modell, så vacker var hon. Det tyckte inte bara killarna, utan även tjejerna.

"Idag ska vi forska om utrotningshotade djur. Para ihop er med tre till två i varje grupp. (L) Jag skriver upp djuren på tavlan." sade Auymi och började skriva.

"Okej, Sakura, du och jag då." sa Rinde "Ska vi fråga Zakuro med?"

"Okej, det gör vi." sa Sakura glatt.

Rinde gick fram till Zakuro som satt längst bak i klassrummet. Hon hade långt, lila hår, och safirblåa ögon. Hon såg lite nere ut.

"Zakuro-san? Har du någon att jobba med?" frågade Rinde.

Hon tittade förvånat upp på Rinde.

"Nej, det har jag inte." svarade hon.

"Okej, vill du jobba med mig och Sakura?"

"Ja, visst." Hon sken upp.

"Kom då, så vi kan bestämma vilket djur vi ska ta."

De gick till Sakura, som satt och kollade på tavlan. Djuren de kunde välja mellan var iromote vildkatt, blå parakit, fenlös asiatisk tumlare, lejontamarin, varg, lodjur, panda, koala, fjällräv, fjälluggla, järv och dammfladdermus.

"Hihi, tänk om man var ett kattdjur, nyahwwr!" skrattade Rinde, och härmade en katt.

"Nej, björnar är sötare, speciellt koalor. (L)" fyllde Sakura i.

"Vad tycker du, Zakuro?"

"Hmm… fjällräven verkar intressant." svarade hon.

"Ja, det har du rätt i." svarade Rinde."Ska vi ta den, Sakura?"

"Fjällräven it its!" utropade Sakura, och Rinde började fnissa.

Sakura var alltid så kul. Zakuro såg på henne, och började fnissa hon med. De här tjejerna var ju hur kul som helst! tänkte hon glatt.

"Sakura! Rinde! Zakuro! Kan ni dämpa er lite?" sa Auyumi, lite smått irriterad.

"Javisst, fröken!" sade de och log mot varandra.

Det ringde ut och skolan var slut för dagen, ja för veckan. De hade hunnit göra mycket om fjällräven, eftersom de hade dubbeltimme i NO.

"Rinde, Zakuro, jag måste hem och städa, jag har lovat mamma att det ska vara rent när hon kommer hem idag." sa Sakura.

"Okej, visst, men vi ses på måndag då, Sakura-san!" sade Rinde och Sakura gick.

"Rinde, vad ska du göra nu?" undrade Zakuro.

"Tja, jag har inget speciellt planerat… Du då?"

"Jag ska jobba. (L)"  
"Okej. Vart jobbar du?"

"På Café Mew Mew."  
"Det där jättegulliga kaféet vid muséet? Det är så sött! (L)" Rinde blev jätteglad. Hon hade länge velat gå dit, men inte gjort det, eftersom hon inte ville gå dit själv.

"Ja, just där. Vill du följa med?" frågade Zakuro, när hon såg hur glad Rinde blev. Hon kände att Rinde gillade henne för hennes personlighet, inte för att hon var känd.

"Wow, får jag? Tack, Zakuro-san! (L)" utropade Rinde. Hon log med hela ansiktet.

De gick och pratade om allt möjligt på vägen dit, skrattade och hade kul. Inte undra på att de inte märkte det. De var iakttagna av någon eller något…

När de kom fram så möttes de av en ung kille med lila, långt hår, som var uppsatt i ett snöre i bak. Han hade lila, vackra ögon. Rinde häpnade. Han var ju ursnygg! (L)

"Välkomna, mina damer." sade han och log.

Zakuro log mot honom.

"Är de andra här?" frågade hon.

"Ja, de jobbar för fullt. Skynda dig in och hjälp till, Zakuro-san, ska jag jag eskortera in din vännina här."

Zakuro gick in och bytte om.

"Den här vägen." sade han och ledde Rinde till ett bord.

Hon satte sig ner.

Kaféet var rätt tomt, servitriserna städade, och Rinde såg att hon var den enda kunden där. Hon såg upp på killen.

"Eh… Vad heter du?" frågade hon och rodnade lätt.

"Yukito Fujiwara." svarade han. "Jag är Zakuros storebror." Han böjde sig ner och viskade i Rindes öra; "Klanta dig inte nu."

"Va…? Vad sjutton säger du så för?" Nu blev hon sur. Han visste väl ändå ingenting om henne?

"Hehe, lilla klanten." sade han, och klappade henne på huvudet.

"Lägg av!" Hon slog undan hans hand och ställde sig upp. Vilken fräck en! Trodde han att han bara kunde säga vad som helst till henne va?

De började bråka och tjaffsa. Zakuro kom in i rummet.

"Yukito! Rinde! Sluta bråka!" skrek hon och sprang fram till dem.

"Vilken dum brorsa du har, Zakuro." sa Rinde och lipade åt Yukito. Hon hade än en gång hamnat i bråk. Fast, nu var det ju han som började.

"Jo, han är lite smått korkad." svarade Zakuro. "Gå och hälsa på Keiichiro, okej?"

"Vem är det då?"

"Han där, i brunt hår, med sprutan." svarade Zakuro och Rinde gick iväg mot honom. Vad hon inte såg var Purin, den lilla blonda akrobatflickan. Hon höll på med sin akrobatik, och Rinde snubblade över henne och ramlade på Keiichiro, som råkade ge Rinde den nyaste DNAsprutan, som han hade haft med sig. Hon förvandlades till en Mew Mew, Mew Sumomo.

"Tss! Vad var det jag sa? (L)" kom det från Yukito.

"Äh, käft på dig! Vad sjutton är det här? Varför har jag kattöron och kattsvans?" Rinde var chockad. Läskigt! Okej, nog för att hon hade sett Mew Mew gänget på TV, och varit lite avundsjuk på dem, så kunde hon aldrig föreställa sig att hon skulle bli en.  
"Oops, mitt fel." sade Keiichiro och log. "Det var DNA från lodjur i sprutan; jag hade tänkt visa den för de andra…"

"Andra? Vilka andra?" undrade Rinde.

"Ja, de andra i Mew Mew gänget, såklart." Rinde häpnade. "Ja, precis. De andra här är Mew Mews. Ichigo! Minto! Retasu! Purin! Zakuro! Berii! Ringo!" Zakuro och sex andra tjejer kom fram till Keiichiro.

"Detta är Mew Mew gänget, och vi jobbar här på caféet. Hoppas du kommer att trivas. (L)" sa Keiichiro vänligt.

"Jo, jag…" började Rinde när hon fick syn på en kille som kom nerför trappan. Han hade blont hår, och klara, oceanblåa ögon. Wow! tänkte Rinde. Han var jättesnygg! (L)

"Hej Ryo. (L)" Det var den grönhåriga flickan som talade. Hon hade blåa ögon och runda glasögon.

"Hej, Retasu. (L)" svarade Ryo och kysste henne på kinden. "Nani? En till Mew Mew? Keiichiro, vad har du gjort nu då?"

"Hon skulle hälsa på mig när jag kom in med den nya sprutan, och snubblade hon över Purin, så hon ramlade och fick sprutan i armen." sa Keiichiro.

"Jahapp. Välkommen till Café Mew Mew, Rinde. Jag heter Ryo Shirogane." sa Ryo, lite halvt besvärad.

"Tack. Vänta nu, hur kan du veta vad jag heter?" undrade Rinde.

"Ja du… Jag såg när du ock Zakuro gick hit, men ni såg inte mig. Jag hörde att hon sa Rinde till dig, så jag antog att du heter det, och det gör du tydligen. Fast ditt efternamn vet jag inte." svarade Ryo lugnt.

"Otava. Rinde Otava."

"Otava? Är du släkt med Anne Otava, den kända journalisten?" frågade den blåhåriga tjejen.

"Eh, ja, det är min mamma." svarade Rinde.

"Okej, nog om det. Först ska vi presentera oss för Rinde, eller vad säger ni tjejer? (L)" sa Keiichiro.

"Ichigo Aoyama, 13 år, gift med Masaya Aoyama. (L) Jag är kusin med Ringo." sa Ichigo. Hon hade mörkrött hår och bruna ögon. " Jag hette förut Momomiya."

"Minto Aizawa, 12 år." Sa Minto. Hon hade blått hår och bruna ögon.

"Retasu Midorikawa, 13 år."

"Purin Fon, 10 kuliga år!" skrek Purin glatt. Blond med bruna ögon.

"Berii Shirayuki, 12." svarade Berii. Blond med röda ögon.

"Ringo Akai, 12, kusin till Ichigo." Brunt hår och bruna ögon.

"Keiichiro Akasaka, 21, caféägare." Brunt hår och bruna ögon.

"Masaya Aoyama, 13, gift med Ichigo (L)." Svart hår och bruna ögon.

"Yukito Fujiwara, 17." Rinde fnös.

"Meguru Tasuku, 12." Svart hår och svarta ögon.

"Så det var alla. Ryo, kan du sy en kostym åt Rinde är du snäll?" sa Keiichiro.  
"Vänta nu här! Hur blir jag vanlig igen? Och vad för kostym?" frågade Rinde.

"Önska bara starkt att du förvandlas tillbaka. (L)" sade Ichigo. "Tro mig, jag var lika förvirrad i början jag med."

"Kostymen är för att du ska jobba här på kaféet. Timlön 1000 yen (80 kr)." svarade Retasu vänligt.


	2. Chapter 2

"Men nåååååh!" utbrast Rinde. Hon hade jobbat hela dagen, och var jättetrött. Minto var borta, Ichigo var på dejt med Masaya, Zakuro var också på dejt, fast med Keiichiro, Retasu var med Ryo, Purin var sjuk, Berii, Ringo och Meguru var ute och kollade stan. Kvar på kaféet var hon och Yukito.

"Är kissen trött?" sade Yukito hånfullt.

"Tyst på dig! Klart att jag är! De andra gick ju vid tre, och nu är klockan åtta! Jag måste hem."

"Hmm, jaja, vi kan väl stänga då."  
"Bra, tack." Rinde log mot Yukito. Var han kanske snäll ändå?

"Kan du sopa, så ställer jag upp stolarna?"

"Okej, visst." Rinde gick iväg och hämtade kvasten. När hon kom tillbaka hade Yukito redan ställt upp alla stolar.

"Jag väntar på dig." sa han och Rinde kände hur hon rodnade. Nej, tänkte hon, inte kan jag vara kär i Yukito? Han är ju så otrevlig för det mesta…

"KYAAAAAH!" Rinde sprang rakt upp i famnen på Yukito.

"Vad sjutton gör du!" utbrast han och hon såg hur han rodnade.

"Vadå? Det kom en jättestor geting rakt emot mig, klart jag blev rädd." sa hon och rodnade hon med.

"Är du rädd för insekter? Håhåjaja."

"Mm… Kan du släppa ner mig?"  
"Va? Oj, förlåt." Han släppte ner henne och hon såg upp på honom. Han var alldeles knallröd i ansiktet.

"Nani? Håller du att bli förkyld, Yukito-kun?" frågade Rinde och närmade sig hans ansikte. Hon kände på hans panna. "Du är ju jättevarm, ju. Inte blir du väl sjuk?"

"Va, nej då. Det är nog bara varmt härinne, ja, just det, så är det."  
"Jao, det är det nog." Hon som trodde att han rodnade för att han gillade henne. Lite besviken blev hon. Plötsligt kände hon en hand runt sin haka.

"Yu… Yukito?" Hon tittade upp på honom, och började storrodna. Vad skulle han göra? Tänkte han kyssa henne? Han närmade sig hennes ansikte och slöt ögonen. Rinde slöt sina med. Hon kunde känna hans andedräkt; den var varm och mjuk. Han kom närmare och närmare.

"Hallå, vi är tillbaka!" Det var Zakuro och Keiichiro som kommit tillbaka från sin dejt.

Rinde och Yukito hoppade ifrån varandra, båda illröda i anskitet.  
"Eh, ja, vi skulle just stänga." sa Rinde och viftade med handen.

"Okej, gör det ni." svarade Keiichiro och fnissade lite. Han förstod vad de höll på med. Kul för dom (L).  
"Yukito, säg till mamma och pappa att jag sover hos Keiichiro inatt." Zakuro log mot dem. "Följ Rinde hem med, är du snäll."

"Ja, okej syrran." Han tittade ner i golvet, fortfarande lite röd i ansiktet.

"Okej, vi ses imorgon, Zakuro och Keiichiro!" ropade Rinde när de gick.

Kvällen var sval och skön, vinden lekte i hennes hår. Yukito såg på henne. Vad vacker hon var!

"Nani? Vad är det, Yukito-kun?" frågade Rinde och log mot honom.

"Eh… Nej, det var inget."

"Okej."  
De gick tysta en stund. Efter att tag såg de ett gäng killar. De var högljudda, antagligen fulla.

"Tscha bruden!" skrek de när Yukito och Rinde passerade. "Skippa losern, och va me oss!"

Rinde tryckte sig mot Yukito, och hon kände hur han la armen om henne. Han tänkte skydda henne!

"Men bruden, va fan, kom hit nurå!"

"Yukito, jag är rädd." viskade hon och tryckte sig närmare honom samtidigt som hans grepp om henne hårdnade.

"Jag vet, Rinde. Vi går bara förbi utan att svara, okej?" Han såg oroligt på henne och hon nickade.

"Men bruden, lyssna då!" En av killarna hade rest sig upp och spärrade vägen för dem. "Skipp thö zero, get with thö hero!" Han var verkligen aspackad.

De stannade och Yukito drog Rinde intill sig. Hans armar låg skyddande kring henne och hon kände sig trygg. Vilka starka armar han hade! Hennes händer sökte sig runt hans rygg och där stannande de. Killen glodde på dem som om han aldrig hade sett en kille och en tjej tillsammans förut.

"Ey, va fan! Grabbar, slå ner losern, så tar vi bruden med oss!"

Tre killar ställde sig runt dem och kom närmare. Rinde kände hur Yukitos armar hårdnade om henne, och hon tryckte sig närmare.

Killarna tog tag i Yukito och drog ner honom på marken. De började slå och sparka på honom.

"Yukito!" skrek Rinde och tårarna forsade nerför hennes kinder. Han som hade spärrat vägen tog tag i Rinde och höll fast henne.  
"Jaså, du gillar att man håller i dig, höhö?"

"Släpp mig!" Hon bet honom i handen, och han släppte henne.

"Jävla bitch!" Han försökte smälla till henne, men hon duckade och fick in en spark som träffade rätt, det vill säga, den träffade på hans 'privata' ställe.

"Unghh…" Han föll ner på marken och låg och gnydde.

"Ey, hörni, boss blev skadad av den där bruden. Fan, bäst att vi drar innan hon ger sig på oss också." De tog med sig sin ledare och drog därifrån.

"Yukito!" Rinde rusade fram till Yukito som låg på marken. Han blödde ur näsan, och hade flera blåmärken.

"Klarade du dig, Rinde?" frågade han.

"Ja." Hon såg på honom med tårfyllda ögon. "Klarar du dig, Yukito?"

"Jo, det tror jag nog. Jag ska bara ta mig hem."

"Du kan inte gå hem sådär, du måste ha vård! Kom, jag hjälper dig hem till mig."

"Tack, Rinde-san." sa han och Rinde hjälpte honom upp.

Klockan var halv tio när de kom hem till Rinde. Rinde ringde på dörren. En kvinna med brunt, axellångt hår och blåa ögon öppnade.

"Rinde! Var har du varit? Vad har hänt?" Hon hade gått och väntat på att Rinde skulle komma hem från jobbet. Sin mobil hade Rinde glömt hemma.

"Mamma, han här behöver vård. Han har blivit misshandlad." Hon kämpade med gråten, och Anne såg på sin dotters tårfyllda ögon.

"Ja, självklart, kom in. Hellen sover, så vi går till köket."

Anne tände lyset och drog fram en stol åt Yukito. Han satte sig ner och stönade.

"Tack, ms. Otava." sa han.

"Nå, Rinde, kan du berätta vad som hänt?"

Rinde berättade allt medan Anne plåstrade om Yukito. Det visade sig att han hade stukat handleden, och hade fullt med blåmärken på bröstet. De hade försökt kväva honom, de jäklarna! Rinde kände hur hon ville ge igen, för att de hade skadat Yukito. Okej, även om de bråkade titt som tätt, så brydde han sig om henne. Det hade han ju visat när de träffat på gänget. Hon brydde sig dessutom om honom…

"Yukito, vad är ditt nummer hem?" frågade Anne och Rinde väcktes ur sina tankar.

"0748988095."

"Okej, jag ringer hem till dig och pratar med dina föräldrar. Du stannar här i natt. Rinde, bädda åt honom i ditt rum."  
"Ja, mamma. Just det, säg att hans syster Zakuro sover hos sin pojkvän Keiichiro inatt."

"Okej, gå och lägg er nu. God natt (L)."

Rinde hjälpte Yukito uppför trappan till hennes rum. På dörren satt det en skylt med texten: "Här bor Rinde".

Väggarna i rummet var ljusblåa, och fulla med affischer på olika anime, manga och artister.

Även Zakuro fanns med på ett par.

I ett hörn stod ett skrivbord med en massa ritgrejer på. Sängen stod vid fönstret och var klädd i lila.

Rinde tog fram en madrass, en kudde och ett täcke ur sin garderob, och bäddade åt Yukito på golvet, bredvid hennes säng.

"Jag ska gå och byta om. Tandborste får du låna." sa hon och tog fram kläderna som låg under kudden. Sedan gick hon till ett skåp och tog fram en oandvänd tandborste och gav den till Yukito.

"Tack." sa han och stapplade ut till badrummet som låg bredvid Rindes rum.

Rinde skyndade sig att byta om. De använda kläderna hängde hon upp, förutom underkläderna som hon la i sin tvättkorg. Sedan gick hon ut till badrummet.

Yukito stod och borstade tänderna. Han hade bara underkläder på sig, det vill säga, ett par kalsonger. De var mörkblåa och i siden. Rinde kände hur hon rodnade. Vilken snygg kropp han hade! Urläcker!

Han såg på henne. Hon hade bytt om till nattkläder, ett lila, kort linne, och ett par lila shorts. Hon hade så lite på sig! Han kände hur hjärtat började dunka kraftigare.

"Hur känner du dig?" frågade hon oroligt. Han såg på henne och svarade:  
"Bättre nu när jag har fått vård. Nej, nu ska jag gå och lägga mig, jag är rätt trött. Kommer du sen?" Han lade huvudet på sned och såg på Rinde.

"Eh, ja, självklart. Jag…" började Rinde, men tystnade och kände hur hon rodnade.

"Lilla Rineko-chan." sa Yukito och klappade henne på huvudet när han gick förbi.

Hon borstade tänderna och funderade. Rineko-chan? Sött! tänkte hon och log för sig själv. När hon kom in rummet låg Yukito redan. Hon nickade mot honom, och kröp upp i sin säng.

"Rinde-san?"

"Hai?"

"Får jag ingen kram?" Eh, va kram? tänkte Rinde.

"O-okej." sa hon och satte sig på knä bredvid madrassen. Hon la armarna om hans hals och närmade sig. Han tog tag om hennes midja.

"Kyaaa!" Plötsligt drog han ner henne, så att hon log ovanpå honom. Han såg på henne och log. Vad söt hon var när hon rodnade sådär! Han kysste henne på kinden, och hennes öron och svans ploppade ut.

"Kyah… Vad gör…?" började Rinde, men han tystnade henne genom att lägga ett finger på hennes läppar.  
"Tack." sa han och log. Rinde log tillbaka, fortfarande rodnade.

"Visst. Eh, ja, god natt då." Hon gick och la sig.

"God natt, Rineko-chan." viskade han och hon log.

När Yukito vaknade sken solen in genom fönstret. Han tittade på klockan. Halv tio visade den. Han reste sig upp och vände sig mot Rinde. Hon sov lugnt, och hade sparkat av sig täcket, som nu hängde från sängen. Hon var så otroligt söt! Yukito la täcket över henne igen, och hon mumlade något. Sedan satte han sig på sängen bredvid henne och strök henne över håret. Det var verkligen silkeslent! Hon började röra på sig, men han satt lugnt kvar.

Hon vände sig mot honom och slog upp ögonen. Vilken vacker syn! Det första hon fick se på morgonen var Yukito som satt bredvid henne i hennes säng. Hans kropp var så otroligt läcker!

"God morgon." sa han och log.

Hon log tillbaka, men sa inget, i stället drog hon ner Yukito så att han låg bredvid henne. Sedan tryckte hon sig mot honom. Han lade armarna om henne. Åh, vad härligt! tänkte Rinde. Jag vill alltid ligga såhär, med honom. Han är så varm och mjuk, men samtidigt muskulös. Han strök henne över håret. Så låg de tills plötsligt:

"Onee-chan! Upp och hoppa!" Det var Hellen som kom instudsande i Rindes rum. Hon hade långt, blondt hår och blåa ögon. När hon fick syn på Yukito skrek hon till.

"Ayaaa! Ett pervo! Kyaah!"

"Hellen-chan, lunga dig!" skrek Rinde och satte sig upp. "Lunga ner dig! Han är inget pervo, han är.." Ja, vad var han egentligen? Var de ihop eller inte? Rinde funderade, men avbröts av Yukito, som hade ställt sig upp. Han gick fram till Hellen.

"Jag är Yukito Fujiwara, och jag sov över här inatt." Han sträckte fram handen åt Hellen. Hon såg förvånat på honom. Sedan sträckte hon fram sin hand, och svarade:  
"Hellen Otava. Förlåt, men jag visste inte att det sov över nån här." Hon bugade. "Onee-chan, mamma säger att frukosten är klar när som helst." Hon gick ut, men innan hon stängde dörren, så vände hon sig fnissande om.

"Eh, ja, det var min lillasyster…" började Rinde, men avbröts av Yukito som tog henne i handen.

"Det gör inget." Han log och kramade Rinde. "Ska vi gå och äta, Rineko-chan?"

"Hai!" svarade Rinde glatt. Allt kändes så bra just nu, hon var verkligen på topphumör.

När de kom ner var bordet redan dukat. De satte sig och började äta.

"Rinde, Yukito, har ni sovit gott?" frågade Anne.  
"Jadå, tack än en gång för att jag fick stanna över natten, ms. Otava." svarade Yukito.

"Ingen orsak. Rinde, när börjar du idag?"

"Klockan två, mamma. Och ja, jag sov bra." Hon vände sig mot Hellen. "Vill du följa med mig till jobbet idag, Hellen?"

"Hai, Onee-chan!" Hon blev väldigt glad.

"Bra, vi går härifrån vid halv då."  
De åt frukost och tilbringade förmiddagen i vardagsrummet med att spela Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Another Story. De hade kul och skrattade. När klockan började närma sig halv två, gick de till hallen och tog på sig.

"Ha det så bra nu!" ropade Anne från köket.

"Jadå, mamma, vi ses ikväll." svarade Hellen och Rinde.

Hellen sprang framför Rinde och Yukito. Hon tyckte att det var spännade, det här med Rindes jobb, för hon såg verkligen fram emot det.

Rinde funderade på den gånga natten, när hon kände en hand ta tag i hennes. Det var Yukito! Hon kunde knappt tro det, han höll henne i handen. Han såg på henne och log lite mystiskt. Hon sträckte på sig, och kysste honom på kinden.

Hela vägen höll de varandra i handen. När de kom fram möttes de av Keiichiro, som såg något orolig ut.

"Yukito, hur är det? Dina föräldrar ringde och berättade vad som hade hänt."

"Nej, jag mår bra tack, Keiichiro-san." Han klappade honom på axeln. "Var det något mer?"

"Ja, Ryo vill träffa er, på en gång. Det har visat sig att Ringos, Beriis och Megurus sökning igår var effektiv." Han vände sig mot Hellen. "Detta är Hellen, förmodar jag?" Rinde nickade. "Okej Hellen, följ med Keiichiro nu."

"Det behövs inte, jag har sprutan här. Okej, då kör vi." Hellen stod helt stilla och han stack sprutan i hennes högra kind. Inget hände, men ett märke började ta form. Tillslut såg det ut som en svart, fyruddig stjärna. Sedan försvann den.

"Okej, följ mig nu, de andra väntar."

När de kom in hade alla satt sig runt ett bord, och Ryo berättade läget.

"Kisshu, Pai och Tart är tillbaka." meddelade han. "Än så länge är anledningen okänd varför de är här, men jag tror knappast att det är för att försöka utrota människorna igen. Deep Blue behöver vi inte heller oroa oss för. Dock har Masya upptäckt en stark energi från skeppet. Den är starkare än Deep Blues, så jag antar att de har nån ny ledare. Är ni beredd? Tokyo Mew Mew Sorté!"  
"Mew Mew Strawberry, Metamoro-phosis!"

"Mew Mew Minto, Metamoro-phosis!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce, Metamoro-phosis!"

"Mew Mew Pudding, Metamoro-phosis!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro, Metamoro-phosis!"

"Mew Mew Berii, Metamoro-phosis!"

"Mew Mew Apple, Metamoro-phosis!"

"Mew Mew Plum, Metamoro-phosis!"

Hellen kände en mening dyka upp inom henne, så hon utropade den:

"Mew Mew Raspberry, Metamoro-phosis!"

De var nu nio stycken, plus Ao No Kishi.

"Okej, nu drar vi. Kom, jag visar er vart!" ropade Mew Ringo.

Så var de iväg och Ryo, Keiichiro, Meguru och Yukito såg efter dem.

De hade nu en strid framför sig, och det var den första striden för Rinde och Hellen.


	3. Chapter 3

Kish, Tart och Pai sitter i köket på skeppet och diskuterar sin nya strategi. Den går ut på att de ska hjärntvätta människorna och använda dem som slavar och spioner. Plötsligt kommer en alienflicka in i rummet och de andra tystnar. Hon har orange hår och rubinröda ögon. Hennes namn är Flan och hon är prinsessa över alla aliens.

"Pai-kun, här är efterforskningarna du bad mig att göra." Hon log mot Pai, men han besvarade inte hennes leende.

"Du kan lägga det på bänken." svarade han.

"Flan-hime, du avbröt oss i en viktig disskussion." sade Kish. "Vi håller på att prata om vår nya stragei."

"Jag ber så mycket om ursäkt." Hon skulle precis gå när Tart ropade till.

"Dom är här! Mew Mew gänget är här! Och dom är två till!"

"Okej, allihopa, var beredda på allt! Dessa killar är inte att leka med om de nu har en ny ledare. Dessutom har de kommit tillbaks till Jorden utan fredliga avsikter." sa Mew Ichigo.

"Titta där!" Mew Berii pekade uppåt.

Fyra aliens kom nersusande från himlen. De landade lätt framför Mewgänget.

"Trevligt att ses igen, Ichigo." sade den grönhåriga. "Och där är min lilla fågel också." Han log.

"KISH!" utbrast Minto & Ichigo i kör. Visst, Kish hade varit upp över öronen förälskad i Ichigo för ett tag sen, men det hade lagt sig. Nu var han förtjust i Minto, och hade "hälsat" på henne ett par gånger. Det hade hon såklart berättat för de andra. Nu var han i alla fall här igen. Pai och Tart med.

"Jaså, ni är fler nu." sade Pai granskande. Hans ögon fastnade på Mew Kiichigo, men slets därifrån av en flämtning. Den kom från Mew Ringo. Han tittade på henne ett ögonblick, och hon började att storrodna.

"Purin, den här gången är jag inte lika snäll!" sa Tart med spelad ondska i rösten.

"Hah, ni kan aldrig besegra oss, det vet ni." sa Kish hånfullt. "Vi kommer alltid att komma tillbaka!"

"Hmpf!" Zakuro gav ifrån sig en fnysning, men det skulle hon inte ha gjort, för genast var alienflickan bakom henne. "Nani…?" Alienflickan tog tag i Zakuros armar och höll fast dom bakom hennes rygg. Sedan flinade hon hånfullt mot resten av gruppen. "Om ni inte vill att er vän ska fara illa, så… Oh, så oartigt av mig, jag glömde ju att presentera mig." Hon log. "Jag är Flan, prinsessa över vårt folk."

"Prinsessa?" utbrast Mew Sumomo. "Det måste vara hon som den där kraften kommer ifrån. Var försiktiga, allihop!" Hon vände sig mot gruppen, men nu var Flan borta.

"Death Soul!" En stråle av svart ljus skulle precis till att träffa Sumomo, men något eller någon tog tag i henne.

Hon blundade och hörde hur någon ropade till.

" En till Kishi?" Det var Ao No Kishi.

Hon slog upp ögonen och möttes av ett par rubinröda, vackra ögon.

"Gick det bra?" frågade han.

"J-jadå." stammade hon fram. Hon tog sig en närmare titt på honom. Han såg precis ut som Ao No Kishi, förutom att han hade röd dräkt, röda ögon, lila hår och en blå sten på svärdet.

"Vem är du?" Ichigo och Ao reste ragg.

"Jag är Akai No Kishi." svarade han lugnt.

"Jobbar du med de här?" frågade Purin och pekade åt alienernas håll. Han kastade en blick på dem.

"Nej, jag är på er sida."

"Hur ska vi veta det?" undrade Retasu misstänksamt.

"Han skulle ju inte ha räddat Sumomo om han inte var god." kom det från Kiichigo.

"Han kanske bara vill ställa in sig hos oss, och få det att se ut som om han är god." sa Minto.

"Såja, jag tror i alla fall att han är god." sa Sumomo till gänget. "Jag tror att vi kan vara lugna."

"Nå, dåså. Jag tror nog att ni kan ta hand om dessa själva. Jag och Sumomo ska prata lite." svarade han.

"Men du kan ju inte bara ta henne!"

"Äh, tyst på dig Hellen!" ropade Sumomo tillbaks. Hon råkade gilla att han höll i henne.

Akai tog ett bättre tag om Rinde, och skuttade därifrån.

Tillslut kom de fram till en strand, som var folktom. Han satte ner henne på en sten, och slog sig ner brevid.

"Ano… Vad var det du ville prata om?" frågade Rinde.

"Jo, jag vill varna dig för Yami no Kishi."

"Men är det inte bättre om du säger det till alla då?" undrade hon.

"Nej, för han kommer att ta kontakt med dig först. Ta sedan upp det med de andra."

"Okej… Vänta nu, hur kan du veta allt det här? Jobbar du med honom eller?"

Han suckade.

"Ja, eller jag gjorde det, tills jag förstod hans avsikter. Att göra illa dig." Han såg rakt in i hennes ögon, rakt in i djupet av hennes hjärta.

"Men..? Varför?"

"Jag vet inte, han sa att du hade gjort honom förkrossad, att han skulle ta dig och hypnotisera dig, så att du alltid skulle älska han."

"Men.. Vem?"

"Han har aldrig visat sin rätta identitet för mig, så jag vet inte." Han suckade tungt. "Du måste förlåta mig…"

"För vad?"

"Om jag går med i hans armé igen… Han kommer att hota dig om jag inte går med, och.. Jag vill bara att inget ont ska hända dig. Se här." Han knäppte upp jackan och visade Sumomo ett tecken på sin högra axel. "Tecknet betyder "dömd". Jag fick det när jag gick ur hans armé, så att han en dag skulle kunna få tag i mig igen. Jag har hittills hållit mig undan, men det är bara en tidsfråga innan han hittar mig."

"Åh… Men.. Vem är du?"

"Om jag ändå det visste. Jag vet tyvärr inte själv vem jag är men jag tror nog att jag får reda på det, tids nog." Han log. "Nu måste jag tyvärr gå, men vi kommer att ses igen." Han tog hennes hand och kysste den. "Farväl, min sköna." Med en vindpust var han borta.

"Akai… Vem är du? Vad är det som händer?" Sumomo stod en stund och tänkte. Sakta, sakta, sipprade tårar nerför hennes kinder, och hon kände sig otroligt vilsen och rädd. "Jag hoppas att vi ses igen… Min röda riddare." Med ett lite tyngre hjärta begav hon sig mot platsen där striden nu var i full gång.

"Ribbon Strawberry Bell!" PLING! Inget hände, attacken var effektlös.

"Okej, alla på en gång. Vi kör Strawberry Bell högre division.!" ropade Ichigo.

"Mint Arrow!"

"Reta Stanjetts!"

"Pudding Ring!"

"Zakuro Whip!"

Ett ljus kom från deras vapen och omringade Mew Ichigo. Nu hade hon det, deras ultimata vapen.

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK SURPRISE!"

"Ahh, skynda er, skydda Flan!" Kish, Pai och Tart skapade en sköld runt Flan. Attacken gjorde dem ingen skada, men en del av deras chimärdjur utplånades.

"Hahaha, den attacken biter inte på oss!" utropade Kish.

"Vänta nu här… Alla samlar sina vapen!" ropade Mew Ringo.

"Mint Arrow!"  
"Reta Stanjetts!"

"Pudding Ring!"

"Zakuro Whip!"

"Love Berry Rod!"

"Apple Tippu!"

"Kiichigo Kenshin!"

"Sumomo Wand!"

Nu omgavs Mew Ichigo av ett starkt, skimrande regnbågsljus.

"STRAWBERRY BELL EXTENDED VERSION!" Den hade något som representerade alla.

"På med skölden igen! Vi måste skydda Flan!" Aliengänget såg skräckslagna ut.

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY EXTENDED SURPRISE!"

Alla chimärdjuren utplånades. När de kunde se igen, var aliengänget borta. De hade flytt.

"Jaaaa! Vi vann!" Purin var vild av glädje.

"Samarbete är allt som krävs." Sa Zakuro lugnt.

Ichigo, Berii och Sumomo hoppade på de andra och kramade dom.

"Vi klarade det! Hurra!" Nu låg alla i en hög och skrattade.

"Åh, vad härligt det känns." Sa Retasu.

"Fan då! Hur kunde vi förlora!" Kish var rasande.

"De är mycket starkare än jag trodde, speciellt de där nya…" sa Pai eftertänksamt. "Jag ska köra en analys och se om vi får reda på något som kan vara till nytta."

"Hör upp!" En mörk röst dundrade genom rummet.

"Ah, Mästare." Sa Flan lugnt. "Välkommen."

En mörk, lång skugga trädde in i rummet. "Ni har svikit mig!" dundrade han. "Nu får ni betala ert straff!" Han kastade in Kish och Pai i väggen, så att de låg och kved. Tart lyfte han upp i foten och svingade runt med, tills han kastade iväg honom. Nu var det Flans tur. Hon svalde nervöst. Visst, hon var prinsessa över alla, men inte ens hon stod över Mästaren. Han böjde sig ner och la sin hand på hennes axel.

"Flan… Min kära Flan, jag beklagar verkligen hur det gick idag. Jag hoppas att du gör ett bättre jobb nästa gång, annars så går det inte bra för er. Jag har inget emot er, men lagen säger att de som misslyckas är dömda. Dömda till att bli förvisade, eller ännu värre, dödade." Han reste sig upp. "Jag litar på dig… Min prinsessa." Ett flyktigt leende flög över hans läppar, och en skymt av ödmjukhet sågs i hans ögon. Han vände sig om och gick.

Flan rusade iväg till de andra. Deras skador var inte så farliga, de behövde bara läggas om och vila ett par dagar. Hon teleporterade dem till sin sängar, och la om deras sår. "Förlåt mig." snyftade hon. "Jag vill inte att ni ska fara illa, jag ska prata med Mästaren."

Pai hostade till. "Ingen kan övertala honom, men påverka kan man alltid. Den Mörka Mästaren är inte att leka med."


	4. Chapter 4

"Sakura!"

Sakura vände sig om och fick syn på Rinde som kom springandes mot henne.

"Ah, Ohayou Rinde-san." Rinde slängde sig om halsen på henne.

"Åh, Sakura, jag har så mycket att berätta!" Hon sken med hela ansiktet.

"Jaså? Vad är det då?"

"Jo, jag har träffat den mest underbara kille nånsin! Yukito-kun! Han är Zakuro's storebror, och så trevlig och snygg och allt! Jag är superglad!"

"Heh, ja, det kan jag se på dig, Rinde-san." sa Sakura lugnt. "Jag är glad för din skull."

"Ohayou minna!" Ichigo kom springandes mot dem. "Rinde-saaan! Ohayou!" Hon kramade Rinde.

"Sakura, det här är Ichigo, en av mina nya vänner." sa Rinde glatt.

"Ichigo. Hey, du heter likadant som min mamma. Nyah!" sa Ichigo och såg på Sakura med ett glatt ansikte.

"Sakura-san, vill du följa med mig till mitt jobb idag efter skolan?" undrade Rinde.

"Visst! Det var kul att ses Ichigo-san, hoppas vi träffas nån mer gång, men nu börjar vår lektion." Hon tog Ichigos hand och skakade den. Sen vände hon sig mot Rinde. "Kom nu, annars kommer vi försent. Hejdå Ichigo!"

"Nyah, vi ses sen, minna-san!" ropade Ichigo efter dem. Hon rusade in till sin lektion.

Rinde och Sakura kom fram till klassrummet. De gick tyst in och satte sig. Deras lärare, Daisuke Aiki, skrev på tavlan. Han vände sig om.

"Idag ska vi få en ny elev i klassen. Kyuuri Niwa!" In kom en lång flicka som hade lila hår som var uppsatt i bollar med två lösa, hängande tofsar och gula ögon. Hon såg ut mot klassen.

"Hej, kul att träffas! Jag är Kyuuri Niwa, hoppas att vi kan bli vänner!" Hon log och blinkade.

"Kyuuri-san, du kan sätta dig bredvid Zakuro-san." sa Daisuke. Hon gick och satte sig.

Rinde, som satt framför Zakuro, vände sig om. "Välkommen hit Kyuuri-san. Hoppas att du ska trivas. Är det något, så säg bara till mig, Zakuro eller Sakura här." Sakura vände sig om och log mot Kyuuri. "Så sant som det är sagt."

"Flickor där bak! Kan ni dämpa er lite?" Daisuke såg surt på dem.

"Ja, magistern, vi ska vara tysta." svarade Zakuro lugnt.

Resten av lektionen gick bra. Sedan ringde det ut till rast.

"Kom, så letar vi upp Ichigo." sa Rinde. "Kyuuri, går det bra om du väntar här?"

"Jadå."

"Ichigo!" Hon stod och pratade med Purin.

"Ah, minna-san!"

"Onee-chan!" Purin hoppade upp på Rindes axlar.

"Hehe, hej på dig, Purin-chan." Rinde lyfte ner henne och gav henne en kram.

"Onee-chanas, vem är det?" Purin tittade nyfiket som Sakura.

"Jag är Sakura." Hon log mot Purin.

"När slutar ni idag?" undrade Ichigo.

"Klockan två." svarade Zakuro.

"Halv två." sa Purin.

"Okej, då möts vi untanför entrén." sa Ichigo. "Men nu måste jag gå, jag börjar snart. Vi ses sen." Hon log och började gå bortåt.

"Sayonara, Onee-chanas." Purin sprang iväg.

"Okej, det var det. Ska vi gå till Kyuuri nu?" sa Sakura.

De gick tillbaka mot klassrummet. När de kom fram såg de en klunga. De tog sig fram och kollade.

"Va fan, varför ser du ut sådär för?"

"Du ser ju ut som Sailor Moon i den där frisyren! Haha!"

Det var några killar från andra årskurser som stod runt Kyuuri och mobbade henne.

"Låt mig vara…" snyftande hon.

"Lägg av! Låt henne va!" Rinde knuffade sig fram till Kyuuri. "Om ni bråkar med henne, så bråkar ni med mig!" Hon la armen om Kyuuris axlar.

"Flytta på dig, dumma brud!" En kille tog tag runt Rindes hals, men det skulle han inte ha gjort… SMACK!

Hon hade gett honom en ringande örfil. Han vacklade ett par steg baklänges, sedan gick han till anfall mot Rinde.

"Din jävla bitch, hur vågar du slå mig! vrålade han.

Rinde blundade och satte armarna över huvudet. Hon bara väntade på slaget.

SMOCK!

"Va?" Rinde tittade upp och såg killen ligga på golvet. Sedan fick hon syn på…

"Yukito!" Hon reste sig upp och gick fram mot honom. Han kramade henne.

"Jag skulle inte ha gjort det…" jämrade hon sig.

"Du gjorde det för att han gick till angrepp mot dig och var elak mot din vän. Det vara bara vad en äkta vän hade gjort." Han såg på henne. "Nu måste jag gå, men vi ses senare." Han kysste henne på kinden och gick därifrån.

"Rinde! Är du okej?" Zakuro såg orolig ut.

"Ja, jag… Kyuuri! Kyuuri, hur gick det?"

"Det är bra, jag är van…" mumlade Kyuuri.

"Du ska inte tolera sånt!" utbrast Sakura. "Ingen ska bli nertryckt och trampad på. Du måste sätta dig upp mot dom, de är bara korkade översittare."

"Kom nu, vi börjar." sa Zakuro och tog Kyuuri under armen. Sedan blängde hon på killen på golvet. "Rör du nån av oss igen…" Hon hade ett väldigt grymt ansiktsuttryck. Sedan gick de tillbaka mot klassrummet.

Resten av dagen gick fort, som tur var.

När de hade slutat begav de sig mot entréhallen. Där mötte de upp de andra och begav sig iväg mot Café Mew Mew, skrattandes och pratandes.

Tur att någon var glad i alla fall…

"Hallå! Jag är här nu!" Flan kom in i rummet där Kish, Tart och Pai låg.

Kish såg upp. "Ah, Flan-hime. Hur står det till?"

"Det är väl mer jag som ska fråga er det va?" sa Flan med ett leende. "Jag mår bara fint, tack." Hon satte sig på Pai's sängkant. "Här, din mat. Jag har lagat din favoriträtt." Hon log och rodnande.

"Jag vill inte ha." svarade Pai.

"Pai, du måste äta, annars blir du aldrig frisk."

"Hur kunde vi förlora egentligen?" sa Kish undrande.

"Jag vet inte, jag ska ta reda på det." svarade Pai. Han resta sig upp och gick bort mot datorn.

"PAI! Du kan inte vara uppe, du ska vila." Flan gick fram till honom och tog tag i hans hand.  
"Snälla du. Jag vill inte att du ska bli mer skadad än vad du redan är." Hon såg på honom med tårfyllda ögon.

"Ja, okej, jag ska bara köra en analys, går det bra?" sa han i mjuk ton.

"Ja… Det kan du få." Hon torkade ögonen. Sedan vände hon sig mot Pai, och viskade i hans öra: "Jag… Jag tycker väldigt mycket om dig…" Hon rodnade och stirrade på sina fötter.

Pai föll på knä framför henne.

"Jag är mycket smickrad, min prinsessa, men jag kan tyvärr inte besvara dina känslor. Jag är ledsen." Han kysste hennes hand, och återgick till analysen.

"Det gör inget. Jag förstod att det var så… Jag tyckte bara att du skulle veta…"

Hon gick fram till Kish. "Här har du din mat, Kish."

"Vad var det där om?" undrande han.

"Åh... Inget." Flan log mot honom.

"Onee-chaaaan! Jag hittade det!" En flicka med mörkblått hår och röda ögon kom inskuttandes.

"KYAAH! KISH!" Hon storrodnande när hon fick syn på honom.

"Hur är det med dig?" frågade hon.

"Jodå, det går väl." Han log. "Kom hit, Chi-san."

Flan gick till Tart med hans mat. Chi slog sig ner på Kish's sängkant.

"Ano… Kish, får jag följa med nästa gång?" Hon tittade på honom.

"Tyvärr så bestämmer inte jag det, det gör Mästaren."

"Men jag vill inte prata med Mästaren… Han är så läskig." Det sista sa hon i en viskning.

"Jag kan prata med honom åt dig, om du vill."

"Vill du det? Åh, tack Kish!" Chi kastade sig om halsen på honom.

"CHI! Var försiktig med Kish, han är fortfarande skadad." ropade Flan bortifrån Tart's säng.

"Arigatou… Kish-san…" Hon rodnade, men han viskade i hennes öra samtidigt som han besvarade hennes kram: "Allt för mina prinsessor."


End file.
